Onshore and offshore oil and gas fields encompass large numbers of producing wells. Testing wells and recording test data are often fundamental to the understanding and effective management of oil and gas wells, and for production allocation and accounting. Moreover, periodic comprehensive collection and dissemination of well test data is, in many cases, a key local regulatory mandate. In addition, flow rates and other well parameters taken during well tests can be utilized for many purposes, such as well classification, reserve determination and regulation, pool mapping, determination of production characteristics, and well modelling.